Written Words
by CodyJansen
Summary: When he finds a cursed book, Aiden must find the only way to survive. He must find the only cure to surive the deadly Ring Virus before it's too late. In this fanfic, the curse of the evil video tape has manifested itself into something new; something e
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I couldn't save him, even if I tried to. One minute he was behind me, the next he was on the ground rolling in pain. He screamed for me to run away, but I didn't. The past seven days had been hell for him. His Dad died, his Mom went into a coma, and him; he just dealt with it all. He told me about the book the night he slept over. He wouldn't let me see it. He knew he was going to die. He just didn't tell me how. She was following us. She was everywhere we went. Everyone knew.The story about the cursed videotape was everywhere now. Somehow, somewhere, someone wrote a book.A cursed book. And all who read it will be cursed, given the virus.Tonight I'm going over to his house. I'm going to search every room, every corner for that book. And I'm going to read every page of it. Nothing can stop me. And if I take my last breath without finding a way for others to survive, I'll never let her escape from the murky depths of the dark place. Because of her, everyone will suffer...

**Written Words**

**by Cody Jansen**

* * *


	2. Autumn

**Chapter 1**

Autumn

The autumn leaves swept down the street as an unusually warm breeze blew. The stars high up in the sky filled the night and a light rain started to fall. Every light in every house on the narrow street was turned off. Every window was pitch black all except one. Up, on the top floor of the last house, a window blazed with bright light. And sitting on the floor of that dusty attic was a boy. Shuffling through boxes and other storage items, Aiden Keller quickened his pace. It was 1:00 o'clock in the morning. Hopefully Rachel didn't notice his absence as home. He finally came to the last box. He went over to it and ripped off the brown, dusty tape that held the box closed. He opened the flaps, and looked in. Sitting on the floor of the box was a book. It looked like any other book that you could find at a book store. But as he held it, Aiden had a pelculiar feeling about it. He flipped the book open to the first page. As he started to read the first sentence, he heard a voice.

"Read it all the way, don't stop..." it said. The attic light started to flicker. The rain outside started to hit the window pain, making lound _pitter pattering_ sounds. Lightning flashed outside. Aiden felt cold. The door that he purposely left ajar slammed closed all by itself. Somewhere in the distance he heard a phone ring. He slowly got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. As he walked down the creaky stairs, he felt an urge to look behind him. When he reached the door, he put his hand on the doorknob. He tried to turn it. It was locked. Impossible. You could only lock this door from the inside. And he was _inside._ He felt something grab his shoulder. He looked back.

"Oh crap!" he yelled. He turned the knob again and this time it turned. Aiden threw open the door and started running. He didn't want to think about what he saw back there. It was horrible. He ran, his feet feeling heavier. The rain stopped and silence took over. The only sound that could be heard that warm night were the foot steps that of Aiden as he ran home. He turned the corner onto the street his house was on. He was starting to hear voices.

"You'll never escape..."

"I've found you..."

"Come back to me..."

Finally, he reached his house. But before he could even stop and catch his breath, the front door opened. A hand slowly reached out and grabbed Aiden. It was too late.


	3. Lies

**Chapter 2**

Lies

Aiden struggled to break free, but was pulled in to the darkness of the house. The door slamed shut and a light was turned on. He looked up, squinting. The light hurt his eyes.

"Where have you been? Aiden! You've never been like this!" Rachel screamed.

"I'm sorry Rachel. It'll never happen again." Aiden sounded depressed. He didn't look at Rachel. He turned away.

"Aiden, look at me!" Aiden turned and looked at her. She saw the look on his face and immediately understood. "Not here, please tell me she's not here Aiden!"

"You lied to me Rachel! You said she would never come back!" he cried.

"I'm sorry honey! I didn't know!"

"I want to leave Rachel. Please, lets go."

"Okay," Rachel said, hugging Aiden, "Go get your things. Call JC, we'll take him with us. He has no one else here in Mt. Gilead." Rachel got up, turned around and started walking toward the kitchen.

"He's dead." Rachel froze. She turned back around.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "Where's the video tape?"

"Its not a tape anymore," Aiden replied, pulling the book out of his shirt, "Look." Rachel took the book and opened it. She read the first sentence out loud.

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore." As she read this, a voice filled the room.

"Read it all the way, don't stop..."

"Lets go Rachel." Aiden insisted.

"Wait. Get you're camera and pack up some clothes. We're leaving again." Aiden ran upstairs, and opened his closet. Standing in the darkness of the empty space stood a girl in a white dress, her hair covering her face. Aiden fell back. The girl disappeared. Aiden quickly grabbed his suitcase out of his closet and threw some clothes into it. He closed it and threw his camera around his neck. The lanyard that was attatched to the camera snapped. The camera fell and hit the floor with a giant _thud_. A light flashed, signaling that a picture had just been taken. Aiden picked up the camera and ran back downstairs.

Rachel and Aiden loaded their belongings into the dark green jeta. They drove off through the small town in silence. They were the only ones awake for miles.

"Rachel?" Aiden broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Our were leaving Ohio for good? I like it here."

"I don't know. It seems that wherever we go, she follows us." Rachel said.

"Why does Samara keep doing this?" He said it. The name. The evil one.

"I don't know. I don't think it'll ever stop."

"But didn't you close the lid on the well?"

"Yes I did. That was in her world. But that only kept her from killing whenever someone watched the tape. She's out of the well in real life."

"So she can still follow us?"

"Yes honey. Now why don't you pull your seat back and sleep. Its two in the morning."

"Okay." Aiden pulled on the lever on the side of his seat and lowered his seat back. Rachel stared at the open road in front of her. She thought to herself quietly. Where would they go? She drove on, until she reached Marion. They would take a quick break then drive off to the airport in Toledo. She saw a gas station next to a Mijer store. She pulled in and got out of the car. She walked into the little mini mart where a fat, middle aged man sat staring at her.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Good mornin' ma'am."

"Can I get twenty on number two?" She asked.

"Sure thing Missy" Rachel walked out to her car. She put gass into it and walked over to the car door. She unlocked it and tried to open it. It would budge. She looked inside at Aiden. She pounded on the window.

"Aiden, open up!" She looked inside again. Water was rising over the seats. Aiden would drown! "Aiden!" Soon, the water was over his head. Still, Aiden didn't awake. Suddenly, Rachel felt a cold hand at her ankle. She looked down and saw someone soaked from water grasp for air. She looked back inside; no Aiden. She got down and turned the person over. All of a sudden, she saw the face of a girl she wished she never would see again.

"Peekaboo Mommy!"


End file.
